Ocarina
| relatives = Shenron (Creation) | education = | ultimate attack = N/A | signature attack = N/A | manga debut = N/A | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Ocarina (オカリナ, Okarina), simply known as Kami (神, Kami) to earthlings, is an elderly Namekian that resides on Kami's Lookout on the planet of Earth in the North Galaxy. He is the current Guardian of Earth (後見の輿地, Kōken no Yochi). He is also the creator of the Earth's Dragon Balls. Appearance Ocarina is an extremely large Namekian, dwarfing the size of most humans and even other Namekians. Due to his old age, his Namekian skin is wrinkled, most noticeable on his forehead, and the the pink patches that appear on most Namekians have yellowed with age. He wears a blue robe with an unknown inscribed on its center and a red cape. Personality Ocarina is a serious and wise old Namekian, a personality likely developed over his two hundred and fifty year lifespan. He has a strong sense of nobility and honor and is also an overly compassionate being. Despite this, Ocarina is fiercely protective of the Earth, and can become rather vicious in its defense; a trait not common in guardians of the Earth. He is a hermit, rarely descending to the Earth below and only accepting the company of a few - Mr. Popo being one of those few. He has been seen so few on the Earth that many humans regard him to be a myth. Nevertheless, when the Earth has need of him, he does make appearances. Ocarina hates selfish individuals and will refuse to train anyone with even a hint of it in their hearts. His hatred of selfishness is such that he actually regrets creating the Dragon Balls due to the fact that they are often used for selfish causes. Ocarina is rarely outwardly angry, being one of the silent rage types, however, those few that have seen his rage fear it. Even the sadistic likes of Mr. Popo know better than to enrage the elder Namekian. History Ocarina was born two hundred and fifty years ago, just fifty years after a great cataclysm wiped out a large majority of the Namekians on Namek. Following his birth, the Namekian Grand Elder sensed yet another terrible event that would happen in the future to his people, though he didn't know when. Fearing for their child, Ocarina's parents secretly sent him away, hoping he would survive wherever it is he would land. As fate would have it, Ocarina landed on Earth. Eight years later, Ocarina trained under the previous Guardian of the Earth. This Guardian had discovered a group of Saiyans that had been present on the planet for nearly fifty-eight years and attempted to fight them, but was killed in the process, making Ocarina the new Guardian. Ocarina eventually wiped these Saiyans out, saving the planet. The Dragon Balls are created twenty years after this in order to inspire the heroes of Earth. Powers & Abilities As Guardian of Earth, Ocarina is one of the strongest beings on the planet. He is powerful enough to compete with the first Saiyans to visit the Earth. However, because he is a member of the Namekian Dragon Clan, he is not exactly a combat-type and his abilities consist of more magic than any other type. Nevertheless, he is a fearsome foe to contend with. Techniques & Special Abilities * : Ocarina has the ability to utilize his ki to allow him the ability to fly. * : Ocarina can use this ability to create objects out of thin air. His most famous use of this ability, however, is to create the seven magical Dragon Balls and the dragon avatar which emerges from them - Shenron. He can also use his magic to revive the Dragon Balls should one or all of them become inactive for any reason. * : A common ability to members of the Dragon Clan, Ocarina has a miraculous healing ability which allows him to bring people back from even the brink of death. Trivia * He is slightly based on being that his name is based on a musical instrument. In this case, the . * He is indirectly mention for the first time in Harbinger of Light. Category:Namekians